Pokéfreinds VS the Evil Volcanion
by Hydrochlorination
Summary: Or what happens when I write the stuff that comes off the top of my head. Mewtwo, Venasaur, Blastoise, and Charizard are a semi-organized crime fighting organization called the Pokéfreinds. When they move into a new house however, an evil legendary attacks! I'm not sorry. One-shot (Disclaimer: All things that don't belong to me, don't belong to me)


A.N./Warning: This story can cause cancer and serious butthurt if taken seriously. As such, take all jokes and 'plot' elements lightly. Hydrochlorination is not responsible for any injuries sustainable from reading this disgrace of a one-shot.

|\|\|\|\|\|\|\|\|\|\|\|\|\|\|\|\|\|\|\|\|\|\|\|\|\|\||\|\|\|\|\|\|\|\|\|\|\|\|\|\|\|\|\|\|\|\|\|\|\|\|\|\|\|\|\|\|\|\|\|\|\|\|\|\||\|\|

Charizard, Blastoise, Venasaur, and Mewtwo stood in front of their new house. Well, I say it's a house, but it was really a purple box with a flimsy door in the front. A good likeness of a mega-Alakazam was painted onto it, just above the front door. Charizard looked towards Mewtwo, a look of confusion on his face.

"Is _this_ our _house?_ "

Blastoise agreed with him. It _was_ a little lacking, to say the least. He was about to voice his thoughts, but Mewtwo sent both of them a withering glare. He had paid a lot of money for this house. 5,280,000 pokédollars, in fact. After giving the two starters the stink eye, he opened the door and stepped inside, with everyone else following.

"Well, this is certainly… something." The Venasaur didn't know what else to say, as on the inside, it was also an empty box with a door. She turned to Mewtwo. "So, why are we living in a purple box in the middle of the city again?"

Mewtwo sighed. "I've told you fifty times already: We only come in here during the daytime, and we emerge at night."

"But when you put it that way, it sounds like we're criminals, not the ones fighting them."

Indeed, the Kanto starters and Mewtwo were semi-organized crime fighters. And everyone knew that criminals only came out at night. As such, everybody got settled in for the day.

|~|~|~|~|~| **Meanwhile** |~|~|~|~|~|

Over the city of Burnt Corn, Texas, a silver tube with a glass cockpit flew, almost invisible in the broad daylight. Piloting the silver craft was a Volcanion. He chuckled to himself evily as he flew in the direction of an unsightly purple box.

|~|~|~|~|~| **Back to our heroes** |~|~|~|~|~|

"So then _I_ said, 'get your Cleffa off my lawn or I'll hit it with a hydro pump again!' And what does she do? She calls the _cops_!"

Mewtwo, along with the starters, were telling stories to pass the day away. Suddenly, a warbling noise was heard overhead. Nobody was happy with this. Especially Mewtwo.

"What is that noise?"

He looked up at the roof, and used his PSI vision to look through it. Over the roof, a silver tube hovered over the house, a Volcanion flying it. The Water-Fire legendary pulled out a megaphone

"Mwahahahahah. I have you right where I want you! Prepare to have your jimmies rustled!"

Charizard yelled through the roof at him.

"Oh yeah? And how do you plan to do that?"

"Well, for one thing, you're trapped in that ugly box!" At this, Mewtwo cringed.

"Dang, he's right. But I have a plan!"

Venasaur looked at him oddly, before remembering that Charizard could still use dig. Indeed, Charizard started digging into the ground, and outside the house, the other residents following him through the hole he made. At this, Volcanion growled and said, "Darn, I guess I'll have to burn you all then!"

He pointed his ship at Blastoise, and used flamethrower. Blastoise grinned.

"Hah! Fire moves aren't very effective against water types!"

However, due to the sheer heat of the fire blast, Blastoise evaporated.

"Wait, what? Uh oh…"

With that, Volcanion chuckled, and aimed the tube at Venasaur, the flamethrower still in effect. Venasaur then started burning, due to her grass typing.

"Waaah! I'm on fire! Help!"

Using his psychic powers, Mewtwo tossed a steel beam in the way of the fire. However, jet fuel could melt steel beams, so Venasaur caught on fire again. Then, Charizard jumped in the way and started absorbing the fire. As he did so, Blastoise came raining down and put out the flaming Venasaur. Needless to say, Volcanion was not happy with this development. As such, he turned off his flamethrower, and turned on his hydro pump.

Charizard dove out of the way just in time, allowing Venasaur to absorb the water.

At this moment, Volcanion was saltier than the Dead Sea. But he knew that he could defeat the four others using one simple trick;heroes hated him.

He turned on his flamethrower and pointed it at Mewtwo, forgetting to turn off the hydro pump. Because of this, Mewtwo was enveloped in a comfortable steam bath. Realizing his mistake, Volcanion grumbled and turned off the hydro pump.

Mewtwo just grinned.

"Hah! You think a simple _flamethrower_ could get through _my_ special defense? You really _are_ an idiot."

Suddenly, Mewtwo overheated and flew into space, he came down as a fiery meteor, and crashed into our heroes. Volcanion laughed.

"Mwahahahahah! Don't you know? If you heat up a psychic type enough, it will turn into a flaming meteor!"

Blastoise, having fully reformed, grimaced.

"Hey guys, maybe we should retreat to the mountain."

Everyone agreed so they all ran over to Mt. Silver. Once there Venasaur told everybody the master plan.

"Okay guys, we're going to got to the top of the mountain. Volcanion's spaceship can't fly up there, so we could easily take him down."

The heroes liked this plan, so Venasaur started her long climb up the mountain.

|~|~|~|~|~| **Later** |~|~|~|~|~|

Venasaur reached the peak of Mt. Silver, her muscles tired from all that climbing. After resting for a bit, she saw that the other three were already here.

"How did you guys get up here so fast?"

Mewtwo smirked

"I levitated up here."

"I flew here."

"I used a hydro pump as a jetpack."

Venasaur was about to say something, but then, the silver tube came up there. However, it couldn't fly any higher than just above the ground.

"There he is! Get him!"

A collection of psychics, hydro pumps, seed bombs, and fire blasts struck the craft. Eventually, it exploded, causing the Volcanion to blast off at the speed of light into the sky, causing a small twinkle. Then, our heroes all went home, bought a better house, and fought more bad guys at night. And they all lived happily ever after.

|~|~|~|~|~|~|~|~| **THE END** |~|~|~|~|~|~|~|~|~|


End file.
